tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tokyo Mew Mew: A Scoop More!
Tokyo Mew Mew: A Scoop More! is a fanfiction by Missy, taking place after the events of Tokyo Mew Mew and A La Mode. Plot After defeating the alien menace and their horrible Chimera Anima, the Mews can go back to living semi-normal lives, without their magical girl duties getting in the way. But they haven't destroyed all the evil in the galaxy. There are still far greater foes, lurking in the shadows. One of these evils is the mysterious alien race known only as the Directors, who speciallize in manipulating things behind the scenes. They have been watching the Mews for a while, and have analyzed their moves. Using their unique shapeshifting skills, they turn into evil dopplegangers of the Mews. But they are incomplete, shadow-like, without a soul to fill them. This is why they went after the Mews. Destroying them, they took their soul energy and used it for power. Soon hearing about the deaths of the girls, Ryou Shirogane and Keiichiro Akasaka try to stop these new alien Mews. They fail just as badly. The Mew project colapses entirely and all hope is lost. But one scientist survived, unheard from. His name was Junpei Nagisawa-san, and received word of this catastrophe from the once evil alien Kisshu, now hoping to exact revenge on the Directors and their horrid Dark Mews. Junpei decided to relaunch the Mew project then and there. Six new Mews were selected to take the places of the old and bring peace to the world. Characters On the side are Lunaii pictures of the main characters. Their pages are currently under construction. For now, here are these brief descriptions: Vanilla Shiroi: The Leader of these Back-Up Mews, infused with the Snow Leopard. Vanilla is a very shy girl and really just wants to live a normal life. She is a very poor talker and is often teased for this by Saito especially. She uses the Snow Scythe to fight. Kadiri Ebara: The second Mew girl to be found. Infused with the Short-Tailed Emerald Humming Bird, Kadiri wants nothing more than to relax and hang out at the mall. She's very laid back and doesn't treat her Mew duties as a serious matter. She's a bit of a ditz and lacks in tact. She fights with the Feather Throwing Knives. Tsuya Sayuki: The oldest Mew of the bunch, infused with the Scimitar Horned Oryx, acts as a somewhat irritable motherly figure in the group, often trying to keep the girls down to Earth. She has a bone to pick with Mew Pepper. She uses the Horned Scimitar as her weapon. Saito Morita: The fourth Mew to join the team, infused with the Tarbagan Marmot. She's the troublemaker of the group, often being sent to detention for her rash behavior and fondness for pranks. Her favoured weapon is the Nunchucks, lovingly nicknamed 'Woodchucks' after the fact that she is related to Groundhogs. Naoko Tomoe: The fifth Mew of the group, infused with the Golden Lancehead Snake. Nao appears to be a sweet, responsible, yet somewhat bitter and cynical girl. She often makes cryptic remarks on 'how sad it is to see it go' after defeating an enemy. This is due to the fact that she's actually a spy for the Directors. In the end, she gets her comeuppance, though. She fights with the Lashing Sai. Madoka Shima: The last Mew and Naoko's replacement. She's infused with the Caspian Seal. Madoka is a very smart girl, extremely gifted in school and a stellar student. However, she believes that her intellegence makes her superior to the others, and so often keeps secrets from them, for fear that they won't understand her complex theories. She fights with the Marine Harpoon Gun. Junpei Nagisawa: A surviving scientist from the original Mew Project, though only a bit older than the New Mews themselves. Junpei tends to be lazy, self-obsorbed, controlling and, above all, very perverted. He often teases the girls about their skirt lengths, bra size and measurements and is overly interested in these types of things. It is because of this personality that he delivers Naoko's punishment, by forcing her to continue dressing as a waitress and continuing her work at Café Mew Mew. Kisshu: A returning character from the original series. Kisshu is no longer the brooding, flirtatious villain her once was. He has reformed from his old ways, while donning a pair of glasses, and is now a more bitter, woeful character. Mourning Ichigo's death, he now vows revenge on the Directors, who were also an old foe of his race. Despite this, he is regarded as a sort of 'onii-chan' or 'older brother' by Vanilla. Antagonists Dark Mews The Dark Mews are shapeshifting aliens who have transformed into evil versions of the old Mew Team. Unlike the Mews who seek justice, these 'kuro mahou shoujos' (black/evil magical girls) want society to devolve into chaos and anarchy. Instead of saying 'Ribbon', their attacks all begin with 'Chain'. They are named after natural disasters. Mew Storm: The would-be leader of the Dark Mews, an alien who takes the form of a demonic Ichigo. She is much more vicious than normal Ichigo, and thus had more power to destroy the latter with. She shows no mercy in her attacks. She has a bit of a temper and you can often see supressed insanity in her eyes. Mew Hurricane: Mew Hurricane is the Mint equivalent. Unlike Mint, who has a good side, despite her selfishness, Mew Hurricane is evil to the core. She's controlling, impatient and manipulative. She seems to drawl when she speaks, as if she could care less for anyone or anything. Mew Tsunami: The Lettuce equivalent. Mew Tsunami s a lot more like what Lettuce was like when she was attacking people at the pool. She's antisocial, yet totally brilliant. She's cold and calculating and so it is hard to outwit her. Mew Eruption: The Pudding equivalent. Eruption, herself, may seem innocent and naive, but her amount of energy can make her a force to be reckoned with. She is childish, but will murder innocent people without any conscious. She often uses her cuteness to fool her enemies. Mew Plague: The Zakuro equivalent, Mew Plague goes by the motto silent but deadly. She's a selective mute and often shows no emotion, even when committing heinous crimes and other evil deeds. She's still idolized by Mew Hurricane, but for her unnerving nature rather than her beauty. Mew Quake: The Berry equivalent. She's still as annoyingly cheerful as her predecessor, but is often jealous of Storm's power and wishes to be in charge. She serves as the team's spirit, keeping the energy high. Mew Blizzard: The true leader of the Dark Mews, who was only created later. She is still in her shadowy form and so has little power. She needs a soul so that she may be reborn into the world and take it over with her newfound powers. This is why the Dark Mews often target Vanilla. Mew Blizzard is Vanilla's opposite, hence her main attack (Chain Shadow Reflection), a mirror image of her. A running theme throughout the series is the fact that Mew Blizzard believes that she and Vanilla are not that different. She tries to seduce her to come to the dark side and willingly become her host. No one would die and everyone would go home happy. Directors The Directors are a race of aliens who live far away, over ten trillion light-years from Earth. This puts them right next to the new alien home world. These creatures, who look like black, featureless humanoids, have tried to destroy the aliens due to a long conflict from their history together. The Directors are a species whose main ability is to transform into other creatures. They also possess a superior intellect to humans, and so are much more thoughtful and cunning. Editor's Note This plot was partially made with the help of my friend. Credit to her. Constructive feedback is encouraged. Category:Stories Category:Story Hubs Category:Spin-Offs Category:Lilmisseh